A new twist
by Rainbowdragonqueen
Summary: This is the time before the gods came to. Here they tell how Zeus becomes king, Sally is a titan, Percy was born a god, Annabeth is immortal. Definitely a new twist to a classic tail. Rated T for a lot of stuff :D AU
1. the forgotten couple

**this story has been in my head for along time and I haven't been able to really get down till today. This kind of plot has been used to many times ( I don't know how much really) but I can tell u this my story ****_will_**** be different. I will kind of be a cross over with something. I'll let guess ( there's lime so many hints) what. Since I love games I want to play guess that quote. I will be puting in quotes my faveryorite TV show and u all have to guess who says it where it is from and if u know the show what episode. Prize is... Um... All I have are these gems so if u want a versual gem then play my guessing game.**

**Know this I will start next chapter my game. I should start the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ruby if u please**

**Ruby: of course milady Raindowdragonqueen does not own PJO**

**Onyx: if she did would she be here? Silly humans**

**Ruby: all humans are not silly! Some can be very smart.****  
**

**Onyx: if they think that RDQ owns anything then they are silly and dumb**

**Rdq: just start the story**

* * *

**Prolong—**

The times in this land had always been different. Kronos ruled this land and time, but this isn't about the king of Titans but about my eldest child, my only son. This is his story, how he help bring down Kronos, how he saw the gods rise and how he found his soulmate. Watch his sister fall in love with a prince, then stand in the sideline and witness their death and rebirth. The fates want something from him, I might not know what that is exactly but I know that he well get the honors he deserves.

Your probably wondering who I am. My name is Selene titan of the moon. My closest friends call me Sally for short. Now I know that I said this about my son but stay with me will you. Don't you at least want to now where he came from. You don't care, humans really are rude but I going to tell you this side of the story first. How his mother and father first met and how he came to be.

My sister Rhea was once again pregnant with her fourth child. Inside a dark cave far away from her husband, she was finally giving birth. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, his was named Poseidon. Within days of his birth he had full control of his powers. Powers over the earth and sea plus he could create such disasterous weather. He seems much powerful than his older siblings. Kronos allows Rhea to spend 18 human years with her children before he 'sends' them away. I bet he eats them.

I know what your going to say, she spends 18 years with them that okey, right. Wrong! That so short, its what like 3 years to us. Being immortal does not help at all. Rhea doesn't have very much time to spends every waking moment with him, Poseidon was not only talented in his power he can remember everything he sees, hear and touches. I never met anyone who can do that. He learns quite fast really, skillful to the maximum. He right now is 15 human years to humans he's a man now.

It does not matter that I am several thousand years older than him; his mother is the eldest titan and blood and ages does not matter to us. We are immortal. Tonight on the beach looking up at my moon. My long silver hair is the same color as my moon.

"How do you keep it up there, Sally?" Poseidon asked me.

"What?"

"The Moon. How do you keep it up there?"

"Oh" What an intelligent answer Sally. "Well I have this crystal that allows the moon to move when I want to. When my brother raises the sun then I move the moon to the other side for they can see it at their time. My castle is up there too."*

He gave me a wonder look. I hope I didn't break him. He most likely saw my look because just then he smiled at me. A smile that made my legs go weak. This is most likely my last chance with him, here goes nothing. I can do this or my name isn't Selenity Rabbit of the Moon. And it is.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes"

"Iloveyou"

"What?"

Breathe Sally.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We smiled at each other. We never regretted what we did or our result of it. Kronos didn't find out and I do hope he never does.

After Kronos called for Poseidon, I went to my palace up on my Moon. He knew, no, he knows I was expecting but what he didn't know was how long I can be pregnant. My son came a few years before Rhea's last child, Zues. My son aged very slowly like me when I was young.* Soon I'll watch my son help his uncle free his father and aunts and uncle.

This is only the beginning of my son's story. His name of course is Sotiras* Perseus Jackson the god of loyalty, time, tides and ice.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I really hoped you like this. I'll try an update as soon as i can.**

***– im making a reference to something can any body guess what?**

***2– Sotiras means savior in greek. I also changed his name for a reason which i will reveil... I just don't know when**

***3– They are imortal but for the first 18 years they age like humans but Selene and her decendants age differently and age to 18 at a slawer pace. This is the same if they are are pregnant**

**Read and reveiw (all are welcomed)**

**Untill next time hatchlings!**

**Xx Rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


	2. the adventure begins

wow** in a just a days (has it been days?) Ive got lots of views. I luv u all! Now know this. Starting this chapter I will be doing my guessing game, if u have forgotten, then let me explain again. I will be writing down quotes from my favorite TV series and u all have to guess who said it, what episode and season. Here is ur first hint. The series is called Criminal Minds. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Its ur turn Sapphire go ahead.**

**Sapphire:Yey! My mommy does not own Pjo**

**Onyx: of she doesn't, r u stupid?**

**Sapphire: (gasp!) Take that back Oni!**

**Onyx: make me XP**

**RDQ: girls! Say sorry to the viewers now!**

**S & O: we're sorry**

**RDQ: on with the story!**

* * *

_"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses; it is an idea that possesses the mind" —Robert Oxton Bolt_

* * *

A boy always had known that something was different about the blue orb in the sky. His mother called it Earth. A planet where all sorts of living creatures lived. His messy black hair blocked most people's view of his sea green eyes. Looking at Earth had always been his way of passing the time. He was the only one, other than his mother of course, that acknowledges the mysterious blue planet in the sky. His mother had told him once that when he is older she would take him down to Earth and meet those that live there.

The boy's name of course is Sotiras Perseus Jackson but that so long, so his mother shorten his name to Percy, like she did to her name. Today is a good day for the both of them. Sally is going to let Percy view a small part of Earth then she will tell Percy about his father, he has been begging to learn about that for a while now. That smile has not left her face since she woke up. Today is young Percy's tenth birthday (by her standards). He's old enough to know about the way of life on Earth.

Everyone was an itsy bit giddy about the prince's birthday. They prepared for the titaness' and her son's departure.

**(Don't mind me I'm just a little old line break)**

Percy was fascinated with everything around him. He couldn't believe where he was. Never in his life had he seen trees so humongous before, actually he's never seen a tree before. Only moonflowers and even those are too dangerous to touch, unless of course yoonly the fake snow about proces existence and of courseu are Sally and Percy; moonflowers are harmless to lunarians*. Sally watched her son from afar, what happens today is only a guess in her scroll.

Only the Fates really know about him existing, and of course Rhea. Sally was called upon by Rhea to and visit before her son is taken by Kronos again. Maybe this time– no that will never happen– Kronos will know.

"Mother look!" Percy yelled.

Sally came out her thoughts looking towards her son's voice only to find him by the water's edge. The water lapped his toes as he giggles filled the air. He raised his hand and held the tide back. A mischievous smirk cross his face as he made the power of the tides build up. Unaware of her up pending doom, Sally approached her son only to realize too late the trap.

Percy let his hold on the tide go, soaking him and his mother to the bone. Both laughed.

"Wonderful, Percy, simply extraordinary." Sally giggled. "Your powers have grown, just like you."

"Thank you, mother"

"Now dry us off"

"Yes mother..."

After drying off, they moved inland, towards the jungle of the tropical area. Percy was amazed with all the vegetation. Despite the fact that he wants to run off and explore, Percy stayed close to his mother.

**(this line break likes to sing~ lalala...la~)**

Mother and son kept walking until they stopped in front of a cave. By this Sally told Percy to stay back and wait for her call. At this, the godling pouted.

"Rhea! Are you here?!" Sally called. "It is Selene, you had called for you can meet your grandson."

"Mother, you don't think that we had missed grandmother?"

Sally shook her head. There is no way that Rhea would leave and not meet her first and possibly her only grandson. But if that the case, then where is she? Before she can take another step, Sally's silver hair stood on edge. A long and loud crackling boom was heard everywhere.

Sally quickly turned back to her son. Guilt welt up in her chest; Percy was curled up in a tight ball in a form of a shaken wolf pup. Of all days for him to face a thunder storm, why did it have to be his first time on Earth. She gently picked up the frighten pup and soothingly rocked him. She tried her best to lull him to sleep. It worked... For about five minutes.

KABOOM

Despite being a power god; Percy began crying. Where is Rhea when you need her?

"Sally?" A soft voice called.

"Speak of evil and she shall receive." Sally whispered, then louder, "There you are, Rhea why have you got us waiting? Was that thunder yours; you frightened Percy."

Rhea gave an apologic look to the godling, one he did not see.

"Watashi wa kowai*" Percy mumbled. "Sore wa nanideshita ka?"

Rhea didn't understand what Percy was saying or what he language he spoke in. Sally wasn't helping either all she did was smile.

"Speak Greek, Percy."

"Sorry."

"Hello Percy, it is so wonderful you can make it. Happy Birthday." Rhea smile watching her grandson look at her in amazement. "Your uncle and I have been waiting."

"Thank you grandmother."

Rhea led them inside the cave. She explain that she was helping Zues train his powers. The two Titanesses spoke for what seem to be hour, where in reality it was about half an hour. In those thirty minutes, they were unaware of Percy's absence. Rhea being a mother, knew that leaving a curious child unattended always led that said child would go out and explore.

Percy on the other hand did exactly that, he went back outside. Thunder still rumbled but was not as loud as before. After hearing about his uncle, he was definitely wanting to meet him. Zeus is the god of thunder and lightening, it seems to be prank time. Focusing on the water in the air for a few seconds, first it became hot then cool as Percy froze the water in a perfect ball of ice.

"What are you doing?!" A voice thundered. On instinct, Percy threw the ice ball toward the voice. "Hey! That almost hit me!"

A young man, maybe around seventeen, dodge the ice got extremely close to Percy. This man angry. Zeus, Percy concluded, looked very crazy and furious. Especially with his spiky and pointing in all different directions, as if the man has been electrocuted. Considering that Zeus is the god of lightening, it's very much a possibility. Percy's thought process went something like this:

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh-

Percy laughed.

"What is so funny?" Zeus yelled. "Stop laughing child!"

Zues was about to strike him with lightening when a female hand stopped him. Rhea glared at her son, what he was about to do was unforgivable.

"Zeus" His mother warned. "We do not fight guest, especially when they are family. Now say hello to you nephew, Percy. And wish him a happy birthday."

"Nephew?"

Rhea raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Percy, happy birthday."

"Thank you uncle. And I am serverly sorry for laughing but your hair looks like you've been struck by lightening. Please forgive me uncle."

"I forgive you... Nephew?!"

* * *

**hey everyone, I think this is a good place to stop. Before i forget, this morning I realize I put in the wrong summary- I know that was dumb of me but its the truth. Next chapter I will put in the right summary. I really don't feel like changing it on the story cover~ too lazy for that.**

**I hope u guess the cast member of criminal minds who said the quote.**

**See ya next time my little hatchlings.**

**1*:lunarian -a descendant of Selene; living being of the Moon**

**2*Japanese- "I'm scared" and "what was that?"**

**Read and review**

**XxRainbowdragonqueenOo**


	3. truth be told

**hello my little hatchlings. I have good news and bad news. Good news: this is an update. The bad news is that I'm very disappointed that no one reviewed. I would really like if you all reviewed. One comment is all I really need. You could say even the meanest thing possible (NO CURSING! I really don't like cursings) there is something I should say though. I most likely didn't explain the guessing game clear enough. U see the are the same quote that u hear at the beginning (sometimes the middle) and ending of an episode of Criminal Minds (I do not own) and in the game u r to guess who said this quote in the series by which character quote it, what season and episode. If u love CM as much as do also the title of the episode.**

**This is last chapter:**

_**"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses, it is an idea that possesses the mind." — Robert Oxton Bolt**_

**the answer:**

**Season 1 Episode 9 ****_Derailed_**** -Gideon**

**That's how it should go but u can answer it in any order u want. I really I ghope get reviews good Conrad**

**d one I don't care (NO CUSSING!) on with the Disclaimer! Its ur turn Oni-chan (not sister- its Onyx)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Onyx: not like anybody can say worse than you milady, you did make a grown man cry.**

**Rdq: we are NOT gonna talk about that... He deserved it!**

**Ruby: you were only supposed talk about your day at school. Not yell at him that he should grab his cutting knife kill his pet bird and jump out of a plane with no parachute on. And hope that Hades allows him to a least be in the field of Asphodel. Do I need say more milady.**

**Diamond: oh! She burned u good!**

**Rdq: not like I cared. He did tell me stop writing my 'silly' little stories. It is a hopeless dream he said. What a great councilor I had *sarcasm*.**

**Sapphire:wasn't Oni-chan suppose to do the disclaimer?**

**Rdq: ONYX!**

**Onyx:Rainbow dragon queen doesn't own Percy Jackson or CM**

**Rdq: story time!**

* * *

_"The belief in supernatural source of evil is not nnecessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness" — Joseph Conrad_**  
**

* * *

To say that Zeus was shocked is an understatement. He was completely, utterly speechless right now. Sure his moter had told him that they were receiving guest but his brother's (one who he has yet to meet) son and the boy's mother, now that he was not expected.

"Do not let his looks fool you, son." Rhea spoke, startling Zeus out of his stupor. "He was born just about a year or two after your sister Hera, was born. That would make him nearly thirty years older than you, Zeus."

"How come I have met my nephew but I have yet to meet any of my brothers and sisters?"

Sally worriedly glanced at the Titan Queen. Then to her son and lastly at Zeus. This will turn to the worse very shortly.

"Son, your father needs them and they happen to work for him. They are very busy."

"Not too busy to have children!"

Percy jumped from his spot on the cave floor and ran to his sac he brought with him.

"Oh no, how could I have forgotten?! Grandmother! Uncle! Mother and I have brought cake with us. Let us eat it now!"

He came back to his spot with a soft, scented bread. He gave them a piece to each immortal. Smiles appeared on each person's face as they took a bite.

Today seem like the beginning of something new. What it is, only the Fates would know.

**(They're gonna clean up your looks; With all the lies in the books; to make a citizen out if you)**

The days passed fairly quickly. Those days that Percy and Sally stayed on the island was enjoyed by everyone but Zeus. He was bitter. Percy showed him up (he didn't mean to!) They would mock fight for practices with their powers. Percy always won.

Percy is able to handle, out of control storms; his giggles could be heard anywhere on the island. Zeus almost couldn't believe all this. That this god is so powerful. Zeus no sooner found out (women talk no matter who hears them) that all his siblings are much more powerful than he is, and that is including Percy.

One day Zeus was trying not to strangle his nephew. Durning training, Percy had stopped a few seconds and in those few seconds dumped muddy water on Zeus. Their mothers would only smile and tell Zeus that Percy is only being Percy.

"He is older than me!" Zeus finally snapped. Took him long enough. "He is powerful and yet all he has done is turn everything into a joke. He doesn't take anything seriously, mother. Who exactly is this boy?!"

"Percy?" Rhea asked in feigned innocence. "He is the god of loyalty, tides, ice, and of course time. Once someone gains his trust, he is loyal to them for a long time but if he is betrayed, he is your worse enemy. He is patient and knows how to observe his opponents. Know this son, if you think he powerful now, then you better believe how powerful he will become when he matures. If his prophecy is correct then he will be the best king to rule this planet."

Prophecy...?

Rhea ignored questioning look of her son and stared at the godling in his animal form with his mother not far watching his with her sparkling clear butterfly-like wings showing. Zeus had no choice but to drop the subject. After all that, the two godlings still didn't get along and Percy only grew stronger with each passing day. Months had passed till finally Zeus could finally tolerate Percy. Well that is, of course, until a servant of Kronos came to 'alert' Rhea that it is time for Zeus to 'meet' his father and siblings.

**(Because they sleep with a gun; And keep an eye on you, son; So they can watch all the things you do)**

It was the day after Zeus's birthday when she came. Percy had been taking a nap in the cave in his wolf form when all of sudden it was fill up with a bright light. What a rude way to wake up. A woman stepped out of the fading light, she was tall nearing 5'11 with dark hair that seem to look green in color, tan skin and dark green eyes. She was extremely beautiful and and it seem as if time both slowed down and speed up around her. Percy recognized the intruder immediately.

He stopped growling and yapped happily, running right at her.

"Puu! What are you doing here?" He yelled hugging her tightly. "Mother! Puu is here! Come in Puu, mother and the others are outside."

Puu, Percy calls her, laughed adoringly at him. She followed him out the cave. They came to a clear where everyone were at. Each person had a different reaction to the stranger's sudden appearance. Sally gave Puu a dazzling smile along with a 'hello old friend', Rhea's face turned pale and she had the look of horror and fear while mumbling a series of 'nononono', Zeus was just curious and questioning their new guest.

"Hello Queen Selenity, Queen Rhea, Young Perseus, and a pleasure to meet you lord Zeus. I have have bearing news from lord Kronos, your Majesties."

"Setsuna, you do not have to call me queen, we are friends after all. Sally is just fine." To make her point, Sally offered a friendly smile.

"What news do you bring to us, Puu?" Percy questions.

Puu– or Setauna – hesitated; she didn't want her prince to hear this. She looked at Rhea and noticed how close she was to crying. Why did she have to be the bearer of bad news. Taking in a deep breathe, she began.

"Milady, it is time."

**(Because the drugs never work; They're gonna give you a smirk; 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean)**

Setsuna didn't break eye contact with Rhea. Her face was indifferent, even after Rhea broke down in tears. One would think that doing this five other times it would get easier but it doesn't; only harder. It'll be easy.

Sally comforted her long time friend/sister/cousin/Queen. Percy tried not to meet anybody's gaze. Zeus was at a loss. His mother was crying; Sally hasn't spoken; Percy seems to have disappear. What on Gaia is going on?!

"Please forgive me your majesties." Setsuna's broke in the end.

"You have nothing to apologize for, old friend."

"I know, your majesty, but still..."

It seems that Zeus is the only one who has notice that Percy had disappeared. He left the women to their thoughts, and on to search for his nephew. He found Percy at the beach, just staring out at sea. The loyal god seem to be deep in thoughts that he didn't hear Zeus approach him until he was right next to each other.

"An apple for your thoughts."

Silence.

"Percy-"

"You'll be joining them soon."

Zeus was at loss again.

"Your siblings. You'll be joining them."

Percy looked sad, almost... Lonely.

"Did you father know..."

"Did he know about me? Yes my mother told him before he left. The day after he did, my mother went back to her palace on the moon. It is the reason we never came to Earth until now." Percy paused. "Mother... She got a prophecy only moments after my birth. Want it is exactly; I do not know.

I do know this though, it is about me becoming king. But I- I do not want that. I am not a leader. I am just me."

Percy seem conflicted about this. Zeus was too. He had seen the power of the godling can do and he wishes not to become king. Why? That sound like a wonderful idea to Zeus, ruling over people, ordering them around, watching them cower at your mercy. With Percy's power over time, he could be unstoppable.

"He is evil."

Percy's statement brought Zeus out of his trance.

"What?"

"Your father, he is evil." Percy repeated. "He imprisoned your siblings. All for what? Because he had gotten a prophecy that states a child of Rhea would one day over power him and over throw him. He force Rhea to marry him then made take an oath that she can only faithful to her husband. He wasn't stupid. He knew each child of Rhea will also be his; that was what he was hoping for."

Zeus let the information sink in. His siblings. Kronos has done Fates know what to his siblings. Zeus almost stupidly ask how Percy knew all this. Thank Chaos he didn't.

"I am the god of time. I can see almost everything. I can not infer with things unless the Fates allow it. I know that I am more powerful and sometimes I can see myself being kind. But I don't think I am ready to become something like that.

The past is definite, the present is only temporary, and the future is full of uncertainty. I can see many paths, some filled with me being king, others, dread. But there is one path that I am willing to take. I do become king but not for a long time."

"What do mean?"

Stayed silent for a moment. How can he put this into words? He has to very careful.

"The time there is peace but never for long. There had been countless, disastrous but very necessary wars. Monsters still roam the planet, both with and without souls. Children becoming adults before the can be old enough to speak. The rulers are selfish, greedy, and ignorant. They use their own as weapon and pawns for their dirty work.

Many beings wish to overthrow them. The king that rules is only temporary but the millieums that the true king isn't on the throne; the council is against each other. This is the era before I become king. It is a time where you, Zeus, is king. You brought upon a time in which there was blood, tears, and innocent soul were taken by your 'leadership'. You were a fake king, only a decoy until the real king ascend the throne. This path leaves behind a trail of blood and tears of lost souls who have lost their way through the years.

What I am trying to say Zeus is that ... Are you willing to bear the burden of being king? That is until I am mature enough to do it. All decisions and mistakes you will do before you do even think it; whether it is right or wrong. It will lead to my uprising."

Percy raised his hand as if he was sealing a deal.

"Are you willing to lie the rest of your life until you fade or I become king, the one I'm ment to be?"

Zeus didn't really know what happened next but he does know this: he agreed to rule the world for someone else. To become a figure head and to stop the Golden Age. All he think about is:

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**Hello everybody! Ive been thinking. I won't be updating for awhile maybee for a week. I have to write other stories. But don't worry I won't forget this story. I just haven't thought this far ahead (then again I never do) I hope a can read your reviews by the time I update this story. Please don't forget about me! I promise to not to forget you! Bye little hatchlings!**

**Oo Rainbowdragonqueen Xx**


End file.
